


Ralsei x Anon short stories

by RLS (AV14_RLS)



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AV14_RLS/pseuds/RLS
Summary: Collection of small Ralsei/Reader stories. Ratings may vary by story, Reader discretion advised
Relationships: Ralsei (Deltarune) & Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Ralsei x Anon - Heavy metal

You enter your living room in a casual manner, meaning to ask Ralsei a simple and unimportant question.

Your entire attitude changes as you walk in upon Ralsei sitting in his reading chair, his eyes lazily scanning through a book he’s no doubt read many times before.

Any other time you wouldn’t have stopped the way you did but your lover’s choice in apparel would stop you dead in your tracks.

He’s wearing your favorite heavy metal T-shirt, cutely humming to the tune of a metal song from a completely different band than the one depicted on the shirt. 

He also had a cute white bow tied to his ear. One leg was folded in his lap revealing just a smidge of what was underneath. 

Panties?

God, this goat…

You enter into the cute prince’s view causing him to hop in his chair and make a cute little ‘eep’ sound that melted your heart like nothing else.

“A-anon! I uhm... I thought...maybe, I could borrow it...just for a little while”

You pick up the little fur ball and hold him close to your chest “It’s certainly ok with me you silly goat~”

You sit back in your respective reading chair, a cute goat in your lap as you place sweet little kisses across the side of his face. You place a finger on the picture of the band on his shirt. “The song you were humming wasn’t by them, goof”

Ralsei looks down, smiling in an adorable bashful way. It had become apparent that he took a liking to your interests and was trying to enjoy them a little more like you would.

You make a mental note to _never _teach this goat headbanging.__

__You take out your phone and plug in your earbuds, giving one to Rals and searching through a playlist of more tame metal songs that he would enjoy._ _

__A bright pink blush covers Ralsei’s face, giggling and trying to hide it underneath his scarf_ _

__You tug his scarf down and give your boy a gentle smooch on the lips. He rests his head against your chest._ _

__You spend the rest of the afternoon sharing your favorite songs with him and cuddling together on the chair, happy and as content as can be with the love of your life._ _


	2. Ralsei - dreaming alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ralsei experiences heartache and the feeling of longing for someone for the first time. These emotions being new to him hit quite powerfully

Ralsei - dreaming alone

I awake to an empty place. It's vast, silent and so very dark, I can't see even a few inches in front of me.

In an instant I start to panic. I’m not scared of the dark...I’m scared of losing what’s most precious to me.

I fall to the ground, hoping to feel something, anything that will let me know where I am. The ground just isn’t there. I begin to weep. I called for someone, but nobody came.

After calling out a couple more times finally someone reaches out to me, holds my paw firm and lovingly.

“Anon?” I’m pulled into a hug, and light returns to me. I can see the sky again, large clouds outlined by golden haze separate and allow me to see the sun. I nuzzle my way into his chest, soothed by his warmth and gentle rhythmic heartbeat. 

When I open my eyes, I’m back in my bed, the sweet fog of my dreams escaping me and ushering me back to the horrible tragic reality that I am alone, no big strong man to save me from the darkness in my mind.

I roll over onto my side, grabbing a pillow and pulling it close to my chest, my tears wetting it’s soft fabric.

I pretend it’s my knight, my hero come to save me. The thought is so wonderful, it brings a fraction of peace to me, at least.

I’m not scared of the dark, I’m scared of losing _you _.__


End file.
